Guilty Pleasure
by MangaChild420
Summary: One hot steamy night with the playboy sends Ran’s thoughts and feelings high wire. Who would have ever known the “coldone” could fall in love? Yohji x Ran


1**Summary: One hot steamy night with the playboy sends Ran's thoughts and feelings high wire. Who would have ever known the "cold-one" could fall in love? Yohji x Ran**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, just using it for the enjoyment of others.**

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter One**

I wake up in a place that's not my own.

A warm body moves at my side and I tense. Definitely not my own. I usually wake up alone but today was an exception. A beautiful man slept beside me, his skin a golden bronze compared to my pale complexion. I reach out and touch the sun-kissed skin, 'soft to the touch also'.

The man turns, facing me, and the sheet rides lower on his hips. I study his masculine features with the sunlight coming from the window a few steps away. Images from last night fill my head and I blush. The blonde hair covered his eyes, those emerald eyes that were so intense, and held so many emotions. With a shaky hand, I touch a lock of soft blonde hair. The man was so intimate, so sensual, making my first time special.

_(Last night)_

_The man ran his tongue over my shaft, I tried to hold back a scream. Heavily panting, I look down at the slowly bobbing head and out eyes meet. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, me, the shy guy who 'was' so innocent. "Get ready for the ride of your life."_ _He says with a smile and at once he engulfs me deeply sucking hard at my cock brushing against the back of his throat. Grabbing at his hair, I let out a loud moan. Every minute the warmth of his mouth would become tighter and tighter until I couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. Letting out a silent cry, I spill my seed into the warm cavern and it swallows each and every drop greedily_

I blush, my face getting redder, at the memory. I didn't want the man to see me this way, blushing, shy, so hard just by looking at him just by touching a lock of golden hair. I quietly get up accidentally removing the thin sheet from the man. I look down at the already semi-erect shaft once again the memories come before my eyes

Going as fast as my feet could carry me I force the images from my mind, I get out the room, away from that man who captured my senses and into the kitchen to make some coffee.

After finding the materials and learn how to use the complex coffee maker, I sit myself down on a stool watching the coffee slowly brew, trying to calm myself down.

As I look around my surroundings, I tense at the reminder of what I am doing.

'I'm in a stranger's house, making coffee for both of us and I'm STILL hard. What if he doesn't want me here? What if he thought I wasn't good enough for him? What if-'

I tense as arms wrapped around me, but soon calmed down as his familiar scent invaded my senses.

"Mornin' beautiful." At his voice, I shyly smile, "Good morning." Lips touch my neck softly. "I made coffee." The older man pulls me around to face him, and kisses me, "Thanks." My lips tingle as I watch him fix a cup for himself.

The man sits down in front of me and smiles, "Do I have something on my face?" I blush, I didn't mean to stare but the man was. . . was. . . something I haven't seen before. He had to be mixed with something, although he spoke Japanese perfectly. His blonde hair made him an outsider, made him different then the others. He was different. . . just like me. . . and he was beautiful.

"I'm sorry." I say ducking my head. "Why are you apologizing?" Before I could say anything, the older man tilts my head up saying, "You didn't need to apologize, from now on I give you the permission to stare all you want, at me of course." I shyly smile and he kisses me.

"I hate to say this but I have to go to work in a few hours." Glancing at the clock, I quietly wince. I was late. Omi and Ken would worry about me since I'm always on time. But I'll just stay a little longer.

"I have to be somewhere also." I watch the man watch me. Soon I couldn't keep his gaze and turned a slight color. He gets up from his seat pulling me with him. Immediately, I wrap my arms around him. He hugs me a I hear him smile. "I can still smell myself on you." He looks at me smirking, I blush, turning even redder.

He leans forward letting us touch foreheads, "How about we go take a shower."

"We?"

The man pulls me close, "Yes, we."

I tense, "I haven't done that before."

The blonde sucks on my neck making my necks, "There's a first time for everything."

I stand there naked like the day I was born, afraid of what the other man would say. I know he already made love to my body but that was in the dark. Now, he gets to see all of me and I get to see all of him. Making love in the dark and making love in the light are two different things.

'What if he never really liked me what if I was just a quick "hit-and-run" thing?'

Scared, I hesitantly walk into the master bathroom.

Already in the shower, he turns to look at me, "Are you going to stand there or join me?" Biting my lip, I slowly walk toward the shower stall. Seeing my hesitation, he walks out and meets me halfway. Sweetly, his hands cradle my face, "I know last night was your first time and I'm honored to have your trust. I know you may never but just know that I would never make you do anything you don't want to."

Slowly I gain confidence by his words, with a sly smile, the man pulls me into the shower. He slowly washes me as I stand. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't know where to put my hands.

I watch to older man smile, "You can touch me."

"But-"

Before I could say something he places me hand on his chest, made me explore the contours of his body. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he just held me under the water slowly grinding his lower region against mine. I know that this was supposed to be a "quickie" but now it was something more, like we were connected. I could tell it was the same for him as he panted against my ear. I felt the same and we haven't done anything yet.

His hands runs down my head, my neck, my back, my hip to my thigh where he lifts it letting it rest against his hip. Pushing me up against the wall, he grinds even harder against me

"Don't stop, don't stop." I chant, "I want you. . . please."

He softly laughs and continues his ministrations. I whimper for him to stop teasing. He complies and makes me bend over touching the was in front of me.

Feeling his shaft against my intimate opening, "Do you want this?" I push back against him making his shaft rub against me. I growl, "Yes! Please-"

And the doorbell rings.


End file.
